Grudgebringers
The Grudgebringers are a medieval knight clan, They formerly worked for FMB until the Battle of Winterly Rock at their destruction as a fighting force. The Soldiers The Grudgebringer soldiers guarding Winterly Rock are superb soldiers, able to outmatch even Armored Pork Sword in close combat. Which is surprising considering the Grudgebringers light armor. In one episode Rob and Rich witnessed 3 Grudgebringer Swords turning a powerful Marauder into mince meat in a matter of seconds, only then to return to their posts an act like nothing happened. High Command Little is known about their chain of command, but their High Command is known. The highest ranking officer is FunkMasterBlast (known as Rob), since he is Commander in Chief of The Armed Forces of Winterly Rock. After him there is Commander Morgan Bernhardt, who is the original leader of the Grudgebringers and Commander of the Winterly Rocks Grudgebringer division. And lastly there is The Grudgebringers Master of Arms Klaus. It is possible that they use a command system like this: Sergeants are in charge of groups of up to 5, including themselves, lieutenants in charge of 20-30 and commanders in charge of entire army groups. Furthermore, while more of an advisor and not an official member of the army, _Ricochet has, to a certain degree, command over the Grudgebringers, even fighting along side them when the needed. Background Little is known about their background, but it is known that they had a army so large that they were a threat to even Edd himself, until Edd's Army of Pork annihilated most of the Grudgebringer army in an ambush. A few soldiers along with their leader Morgan Bernhardt and their Master of Arms Klaus managed to escape and take refuge in Winterly Rock, there they now make up as much as 50% of The Armed Forces of Winterly Rock. The Army of Winterly Rock The soldiers that managed to escape "the slaughter of the Grudgebringers" in Edd's second episode "The Grudgebringers" fled to The colder Mountains were Winterly Rock, a sanctuary for refugees of the war with Edd, was rumored to be located. Then they arrived at Winterly Rock, in FMB's 24Th episode "Taking the fight to FND!", they offered their allegiance in return for protection. Rob and Rich agreed and a few days later they had already set up guard positions in the Castle, the were the very first soldiers in The Armed Forces of Winterly Rock. Armor Changes Sometime between FMB's 51Th and 52Th episodes Rob changed the standard Grudgebringer uniform to a better looking one, which showed the difference between Grudgebringer swords and crossbows, it also offered slightly better protection. The Battle of Marston Klemp A few days after the change of armor, Rob and Rich from a secret mission with news of an army of 500 porkmen heading for Winterly Rock! The entire 100 strong army (50 of them were Grudgebringers) quickly assembled and marched for The bridge of Marston Klemp The following morning. The next day they were in position at the bridge when the Army of Pork arrived. It quickly became a close combat battle which ended when bombs placed under the bridge detonated at the last minute, killing many many pigs, trapping the rest of the pork army on the other side, ending the battle. About 200 pigs including Sir Sausagemeat died during the battle, most of them died when the bridge blew up. The Armed Forces of Winterly Rock only lost 16 men, mostly Grudgebringers, after the battle the army returned to The Rock. Category:Army Category:Affiliations Category:FMB Units Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4